


Unnatural change of tone

by depresane



Category: Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Decapitation, I Don't Even Know, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, WTF, grotesque, mind fart, sentient item, sentient object, siege of dragonspear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: The creepy man is slain, but his mystery is immediately replaced with another one.No, this is not meant to be serious. My mind is struggling.





	Unnatural change of tone

Not him again.  
First, he sneaked into the Ducal Palace, watched Imoen for an unknown reason, and flooded their mind with mysterious speeches. Next, he invaded their dreams, where he morphed people into bright yellow, blurry beasts. Dream after dream, he pierced their sanity with his lip smacking. And now, it turned out he was stalking them all the way to the bridge. Not to aid the troops; not to defend the crusaders; his intention was _to continue his mental poking_.  
“Caelar has but the tiniest portion of divine essence…”  
“WhyshouldIcare,” they took a step forward.  
The hooded figure was not discouraged, “You have a half of divinity flowing in you…”  
“Again! Why, should I care?,” this time they grabbed their sword.  
However, some kind of cold energy flashed through their muscles, and they found themselves immobilized.  
“Yet you stumble…”  
“Stooohp,” their thoughts boiled, “May you _choke_ on your own _cape_!”  
“…towards your des- - ”

No way. His hood… His cloak… The material swayed to one side and tightened itself around the man’s neck. Even he didn’t expect such an attack. Walking backwards, he tried various spells to free himself from the animated clothing.  
Meanwhile, a cleric prayed for the hero to be released from magic-induced paralysis. Cacophonic sounds reached them as the man, exposed by his own garment, showed panic. Spells exploded on his hands. As he finally conjured a dagger, planning to cut through the cloak…  
His head launched upwards as comedically as one could imagine.  
Soldiers and mercenaries gazed in confusion, the hero even more so.  
“How did you do that?,” they heard the cleric’s voice.  
“I… didn’t. I think so. I have no ide…”  
They paused for the cape lifted itself above the decapitated corpse. Neither red nor brown, the material gained thin, lustrous lines, probably acting as veins. The edges of the hood pulled to the centre, forming… a mouth? What added to the oddness of the situation, two plum-coloured shapes appeared on the hood, with a couple of cyan and lime radiuses… strokes… lines… The manner in which they shifted made the witnesses think of human irides.  
The hero spoke with an unusual struggle, “Hello?”  
The cape ejected itself backwards like a squid, as if terrified by the fact that a person said something to it. Its “veins” pulsated quickly.  
“No, wait, I just want to talk…,” they dropped their sword, but to no avail.  
The cape flew into the woods, leaving its dead owner and shocked witnesses on the bridge.


End file.
